Rane Drabbles
by Brittany1022
Summary: Rane drabbles based on suggestions people give me. Feel free to suggest anything, and enjoy what's already posted.
1. Rainbows

"Reed! Reed ohmygodlook." Shane waved his hand excitedly towards the sky.

Reed squinted at the glare from the sun. "What... Move your hand, Shane, I can't see." Reed tried to stop the taller boy but it was no use. "Will you- Shane stop flailing I can't see what you're talking about!"

"Sorry. I- I'm sorry. There, right there look!" He calmed down, pointing once towards the sky before putting his hand around Reed's waist and pulling him closer. "Do you see it now?"

The smaller boy looked again towards where Shane had been pointing and finally saw it. "I- it's a rainbow." He smiled. "It's so... Beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you are." Shane leaned down and pecked a kiss to Reed's cheek. He let out a laugh and Reed looked up at him curiously.

"What's so funny?"

"Do you remember that time when we got separated in the twins' House of Mirrors? And we sang a song to find each other again?"

Reed blushed slightly but smiled. "Of course I do. We sang Rainbow. And just like the song said I found my way back to you." This time Reed was the one who reached up on his tip toes to plant a kiss on Shane's cheek. "Wait... What's funny about that though?"

Shane smiled. "It's a little bit ironic, don't you think? There's a rainbow in the sky, and just a few months ago we sang that song..." He trailed off, lost in thought for a minute. "Okay, so maybe it's not ironic at all..."

Reed laughed. "You're such a goofball."

Shane looked down at Reed with a fake hurt expression on his face.

Reed practically flailed at him. "N- no. Not... Not in a bad way! You're a lovable goofball... If- if that makes it any better..."

"Hey, nonono." Shane moved so he stood in front of Reed now. He bent down so he was eye level with the shorter boy, and lifted his chin up with his hand. "I knew exactly what you meant, don't worry about it, okay?" Shane pressed a soft kiss to Reed's lips, still holding his chin. "I love you. And I don't think that you calling me a goofball could ever change that."

Reed smiled and instantly felt much better. "I love you too." He looked around Shane and back up towards the sky and his eyes widened. "O- oh wow..."

"What? What's wrong?" Shane asked worriedly.

Reed looked back at Shane and smiled tightly. "Nothing! Nothing's wrong. It's just, uhh..." He hesitated a minute before sighing and turning Shane around and pointing back up to the sky, bracing himself for Shane's reaction. "See for yourself."

Shane's eyes instantly widened and he started jumping up and down. "_OhmygodReed_. Reed! Is that- _isthatadoublerainbow_?"


	2. Swimming

"Reed. Reed come _on_!" Shane whined. "It's so hot out, why don't you want to go swimming?"

"I- I'm just not that warm... That's all." Reed bit his lip and avoided Shane's eyes.

Shane looked his boyfriend over for a minute. "There's something you're not telling me." He said matter-of-factly.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm not hiding or keeping anything from you."

"Then why won't you even look at me? I know when you're lying to me, Reed. So you might as well just tell me whatever it is." Shane was trying to prepare himself for the worse. But it was Reed... How bad could it be?

Reed hesitated. "I umm... I don't exactly know how to swim..." He whispered, halfway hoping Shane hadn't heard him.

Shane stared at Reed, blinking repeatedly. "You..." He paused, getting up and going to sit next to the shorter boy on the couch. "What do you mean you don't know how to swim? Everybody does."

"Well I don't, okay?" He fidgeted with the hem of his shirt. "I just never learned..." He mumbled.

Shane chuckled and Reed snapped his head up to glare at him. "See? This is why I didn't want to tell you!" He turned away from Shane and buried his face in the arm of the couch.

"W- what?" Shane scooted closer so that he was right next to Reed. "No! I'm not making fun of you. I'm sorry... I shouldn't have laughed. But umm..." He paused, and Reed turned to face him. "I could teach you. If you want me to I mean."

Reed smiled slightly. "You would do that...? You don't have to... I wouldn't want to be a pain or anything."

"Reed, you are _never_ a pain, okay? And I would love to teach you. I think it could be fun." Shane smiled at Reed widely. "And besides, we could get you some of those floaties to wear around your arms-"

"Shane!"

"I'm kidding! I'm sorry, I... I just don't know when to shut up, do I?"

Reed smiled. "No, you don't. But... Would they really help? The arm floaties I mean."

Shane laughed. "Well yeah. We could either get you some of those... _Or_ I could just keep you up myself. But that would mean you holding onto me while I'm shirtless." He grinned at Reed, who blushed in return.

"I- I uhh..." Reed stuttered, not knowing how to respond. "I guess if, umm, if just holding onto you would help then w- we could just, umm... Just do that..."

Shane beamed. "Well great! Then let's go." He got up from the couch- dragging Reed behind him as they left the room.


	3. Play dough

Reed heard a knock sound at his door. Kurt was out with Blaine for the day and Shane was supposed to be coming by to pick him up, so it must be him. "Come in!" Reed called out, standing up from the couch and straightening his clothes.

"Hey Reed," Shane walked through the door carrying a bag, with a wide smile on his face. "Are you ready for our date?"

Reed walked over to Shane and kissed him on the lips. "Yeah. Where are we going?"

"Nowhere. We're staying right here." Shane walked around Reed and sat on the ground by the coffee table.

"What do you mean?" Reed furrowed his brow in confusion.

"Just come sit down, you'll see."

Reed hesitated a moment before walking and sitting down on the ground next to Shane. "Should I be scared? I- I should, shouldn't I-" He stopped talking when he saw what Shane pulled out of the bag. "Is... Is that _play dough_?"

"You bet it is!" Shane beamed. "I bought all of the colors, because I didn't know what you would want to make and I didn't want to mess up or anything and-" He stopped rambling when he saw the look on Reed's face and his smile disappeared. "You... Don't like it, do you..."

Reed snapped out of his temporary shocked state. "What? No! No I- I'm just surprised." He paused, grabbing Shane's hand and smiling in reassurance. "That's all. I love it. Really, I do."

Shane smiled. "You mean it? You aren't just saying that to make me feel better?"

"I'm not, I promise." He leaned over and kissed Shane on the cheek. "So, what are you going to make?"

"You'll have to wait and see." He told Reed, grinning and grabbing the red play dough.

"Fine... Then so will you." He smiled back, grabbing the brown play dough.

The two of them worked in silence for a few minutes, grabbing different colors as they went. Shane tried peeking a few times but Reed swatted him and shifted away a little bit. After about ten minutes they were both done.

"Reed are you done yet? I want to see what you made. Hurry Reed!" Shane kept calling out impatiently, since he got done three minutes before Reed.

"Hush, I'm almost..." He mumbled. "There. Okay, I'm done. Show me yours first though, since you were done before me."

Shane groaned. "Okay fine, but don't laugh... I'm not that artistic." He moved his hand away to show Reed what he had made.

Reed smiled brightly at the sight. Shane had made a semi-lopsided heart out of red play dough, and in the middle- made out of pink play dough- it said "R + S :)". Reed couldn't help but giggle at it. It was the cutest thing he had ever seen, and it looking like a five year old made it only made it that much more perfect. "I love it. It's perfect."

Shane smiled widely, happy that Reed seemed to like it. "Okay now she me yours." He was practically flailing by now, with how impatient he was.

Reed moved his hands and Shane's jaw dropped at what he was looking at. Reed had created a play dough version of Shane- using all of the correct colors and everything. The eyes, the hair, the smile- _everything_ was perfect. "I- it's me... I- wow." Shane knew that Reed was an amazing artist, but this still somehow surprised him. Creating beautiful paintings was one thing, but the fact that Reed managed to recreate him from _play dough_ was just... Incredible.

"So... You like it?" Reed couldn't tell for sure. "Because if you don't, then-"

Shane leaned over and firmly kissed him. "It's _perfect_. Just like you. I love it. And I love you."

Reed smiled, blushing slightly but he kept his eyes on Shane's. "I love you too."


	4. Stranded

"Do you even know where we are?" Reed was starting to get worried. Shane had now had his license long enough that he could drive with other people in the car, so he had told Reed that he wanted to take him out.

"Of course I do..." Shane mumbled, trying to keep his concentration on where he was going. The truth was though Shane had no idea where they were. He had planned on taking Reed on a special date some place out of the city that neither of them had ever been to, but he got lost somewhere along the way. The fact that it was now dark out wasn't helping anything either.

Neither of them said anything else for a few minutes until something strange happened. "Uhh, Shane? Why are you slowing down?"

"I- I'm not. What-" Shane pulled the car off of the road and looked down at the dashboard. "Uh oh..."

"W- what do you mean 'uh oh'?" Reed was starting to get really worried now. "And why are we completely stopped?"

"I umm..." Shane hesitated. "The car's out of gas..." He mumbled, not wanting Reed to be mad or freak out.

Reed was silent for a minute before finally responding. "What do you mean we're out of gas? Didn't you check it before we left?" He tried to sound as calm as possible- even though he was freaking out on the inside.

"I- I thought that I did. But it says it's empty. Please don't be mad at me..."

"I-" Reed saw the embarrassed look on Shane's face and sighed. "I'm not mad at you... But how are we going to get out of here? We- we're in the middle of nowhere, Shane!" He started to panic. "I've seen movies like this. _Exactly_ like this. Where the couple has car troubles and gets stranded on the side of the road for hours until someone… Some_thing_ comes along and-"

"Reed! Reed nonono you need to calm down. Just breathe, okay? We're not stranded... Not completely anyway. I'll just call somebody. A tow truck or something and we'll be out of here in no time. Nobody is going to come along and ki-" He stopped himself when he saw Reed's eyes widen. "Nothing is going to happen. Everything will be fine." He grabbed Reed's hand and gave it a tight squeeze before pulling out his cell phone. Shane cursed under his breath.

"What? What's wrong?"

"There's no service here. I need to walk up the road a little bit... Do you want to stay here or come with?"

"Well I- I don't want you going out there by yourself... So I guess I'll go with."

They both got out of the car and Reed ran over to be right next to Shane- grabbing his hand tightly. They had to walk probably a half of a mile down the road before Shane finally found service.

"Okay," Shane said after he hung up. "They'll be here in about twenty minutes. For now we can just walk back to the car and wait." Shane could tell that Reed was scared- he kept looking around in every direction expecting something to just come popping out and attacking them.

Shane sighed. "Here," He squatted down. "Get on."

Reed looked at him, completely confused. "What?"

"Get on. On my back. I'm giving you a piggyback ride back to the car. It'll be faster and that way you won't be as scared. So get on. I'm not taking no for an answer."

Reed blushed but did as Shane said. He knew he wasn't bluffing so he might as well listen. "Okay fine... Can we just- just not ever get stranded again?"

Shane smiled, "Of course. I'll be more careful next time." He took off in a jog back towards the car- the two of them laughing along the way.


	5. Rain Kiss

"Where are we?" Reed looked around once the car came to a stop. He didn't see much of anything- trees, a sidewalk, and a park a little way down the not-too-busy street they were on.

"Come on." Shane smiled and got out of the car. Reed hesitated but did the same. Once Reed was standing next to Shane, he grabbed Reed's hand and started walking.

Reed was a little confused, but decided to go along with it. "Are we going to that park?"

"Maybe." Shane replied in a sing-songy tone, glancing at Reed out of the corner of his eye and trying not to smile.

Reed playfully rolled his eyes and laughed. "Okay fine, don't tell me."

They continued walking for a few more minutes. The clouds overhead were getting darker, but the two of them ignored it. Finally getting to the park, Shane pulled Reed over to the merry-go-round.

"W-what are you doing? I'll get dizzy..."

"Just sit down and wrap your legs around that pole. I'll make sure you'll be safe." Shane smiled reassuringly and Reed did as he said.

Reed sat down and held on tightly, and then Shane started to spin him. Reed bit his lip and closed his eyes. About ten seconds later he felt someone grab his hand and he jumped.

"It's okay, it's just me! I didn't mean to surprise you." Shane kneeled next to Reed. They weren't spinning quite as fast now, so Shane grabbed Reeds hands. "Here," He said. "You won't fall. Just trust me, okay?" He added before Reed could protest.

Reed nodded, letting Shane pull him to his feet. His legs were a little bit shaky, so he threw his arms around Shane's waist and hugged him tightly.

Shane smiled. "See? I told you every-"

His sentence was cut off by a loud rumble of thunder and about two seconds later it was heavily raining.

"_Crapcrapcrap_." Shane kept mumbling. The merry-go-round was still spinning so he couldn't get off yet. If it was just him by himself he could've, but he didn't want to risk Reed slipping off and hurting himself. He looked down and saw Reed starting to shake. "Okay. Reed, I need you to sit down so I can stop it and we can get off."

"But I don't-"

"Just please... I need to get you out of this rain."

Reed finally let go, and Shane helped him sit back down. Shane jumped off and slowly brought the merry-go-round to a stop. He grabbed Reed's hands and the two of them started running.

"Well, _that_ was fun!" Shane yelled.

Reed stopped running and brought Shane to a halt- gaping at him. "_Fun_? I'm soaked!"

Shane laughed. "Oh come on Reed, it's fun to get a little wet sometimes." He paused, thinking for a minute. "Here, I'll show you." He tugged Reed out so that they were standing in the middle of the road.

"Shane! What are you doing? What if a car comes? It's raining so hard that they won't see us and then what if they-"

The next thing Reed knew Shane's lips were on his. He was a little tensed up at first, but after a few seconds he melted into the kiss- kissing Shane back. It was an innocent kiss that made Reed completely forget everything he had been worrying about ten seconds ago. Kissing Shane was always like that though- always calming for him. He didn't care that they were standing in the middle of the road in the middle of a downpour and getting completely soaked. All he cared about was that Shane was right there with him.

Shane pulled away and rested his forehead on Reed's- their now soaked curls sticking to each other's faces. "You know I wouldn't let _anything_ happen to you, right?"

"I know," Reed whispered, not sure if Shane even heard him over the sound of the rain. "And you know that I love you, right?"

Shane beamed. "Of course I know that. There's never a day where I doubt it. And I love you too."

They smiled goofily at each other, finally heading back to Shane's car.


	6. Injury

"_Ow_. Ow, Shane!"

"I'm sorry! _Ohmygod_ I'm sorry. Are you okay?" Shane practically jumped off of Reed's bed. Reed fell down the stairs yesterday on his way to meet Shane for lunch and broke his leg. Shane feels like it's his fault, since he wasn't there to keep Reed safe, so he feels like he needs to nurse him back to health.

"Yeah, you were just leaning on my leg. I'm okay." Reed hated that Shane felt like it was all his fault. He loved having Shane there to help him get better, but he didn't want him feeling like he _had_ to be there.

"Do you want some of your pain pills?" Shane asked, going to the table by Reed's bed and grabbing the pill bottle. "You haven't taken any in a few hours, I'm sure it would help."

Reed sighed. "Okay..." He mumbled, taking two pills from Shane and swallowing them with the glass of water Shane handed to him. He started to choke on the water, but then recovered a few seconds later. "Why am I such a screw up all of the time?" Reed put his hands over his face and groaned.

"What? Reed, you're not a screw up. You're perfect." Shane sat on the edge of Reed's bed, careful not to touch his casted leg.

Reed peeked through his fingers at his boyfriend. "Shane, I am _not_ perfect. I mess everything up, I'm always tripping on my own feet or choking on food, and I just..." He let out a frustrated sigh. "I'm nowhere near being perfect..." He mumbled.

Shane repositioned himself so that he was now sitting up right next to Reed. He grabbed one of the hands off of Reed's face and held it tightly in his own. "Reed, look at me." He paused, waiting for the shorter boy to finally meet his gaze. "To me, you _are_ perfect. So what if you're a bit clumsy? And you know it's not true that you '_mess everything up_'. You aren't messing anything up with me. Or your singing or painting. You're perfectly _you_, Reed. And..." He stopped and looked away from Reed.

"And...? What?" Reed was a little bit nervous now. If Shane was going to say what Reed thought he might... It would be the first time he's ever openly said it to Reed.

Shane took a deep breath. "You're prefect at being yourself, and that's why I love you." He said it all kind of in a rush- before he lost his nerve and changed his mind. He looked at Reed, waiting for him to say something.

Reed's jaw dropped. He was speechless. Utterly speechless. He wanted more than anything to say it back- he's wanted to say it for weeks now. But his voice wouldn't work. Reed opened and closed his mouth a few times, but still no sound came out.

Shane started to shift, uncomfortable with the now awkward silence. "I- I umm..." He started to let go of Reed's hand.

"No!" Reed shouted- his voice finally working. "Please don't leave... I- I don't know what happened. I just- My voice it... It wasn't working. Just please don't go anywhere because I just..." He rushed out in one breath. Taking another deep breath he said, "I love you too, Shane. I do. I'm not just saying it because you said it first, I'm saying it because I really _really_ mean it, and I've wanted to tell you for so long but I just- it was never the right _time_ and-"

Shane leaned over, pressing his lips firmly against Reeds for a few seconds before pulling away. "I've wanted to say it for so long too." He smiled at Reed, squeezing his hand. "What do you say I get us some ice cream and we watch a movie?"

"Can we do just a movie for now? I- I'd rather just spend some more time lying here with you." He gave Shane a hopeful look. Reed couldn't care less about ice cream right now. He was happier than ever just being here with Shane- his boyfriend who he loved and who loved him.

Shane grinned. "Of course. Anything for you."


	7. Puppies

"Reed! Reed look at this one!"

"Aww, it's cute. It looks just like you," Reed laughed.

Shane playfully smacked his arm. "It does not! It's cuter than I am..."

"Shane... Puppies may be cute and all, but nobody or nothing is cuter than you..." _Crap, did I really just say that out loud?_ Reed blushed furiously, biting his lip and turning his head away from Shane. The next thing Reed knew Shane's arms were wrapped around him.

"Have I ever told you how adorable you look when you blush? Red is _definitely_ your color." Shane teased.

Reed tried to wriggle free but it was no use –Shane was too strong. He gave up, giving into the hug. "Can you just... Pretend you didn't hear that... Please?"

Shane grinned. "Now, why on earth would I want to do a thing like that? You're adorable, Reed. You say adorable things and do adorable things and you're just... Adorable."

Reed blushed even more, wanting to protest but he stopped himself –knowing that Shane would just keep saying things like that if he did. "Can- can we just look at the puppies some more?"

Shane nodded and took Reed by the hand, leading him over to a different part of the store. "Look!" He pointed excitedly at a small, blonde, curly haired puppy with brown eyes. "Reed that is _you_! That's you in puppy form! _Ohmygod_ it's adorable. It's an adorable Reed puppy!"

Reed just shook his head and laughed while Shane kept rambling on. He loved seeing Shane get this excited and happy over things. And then an idea popped into his mind. He walked up next to Shane and grabbed his hand, holding it tightly. "So, I have a question for you..."

Shane looked down at Reed. "Okay, what is it?"

"Well..." He hesitated for a moment. _Am I seriously doing this?_ "Since you aren't staying at Dalton yet and we don't see each other every day... What would you say if I, umm, if I bought you that puppy? I- I mean since it reminds you of me and all..." He trailed off, starting to wonder if that was a stupid idea.

Shane's eyes went wide and he grabbed Reed's other hand. "_Waitwaitwaitwhat?_ You want to... To buy me Puppy Reed?"

"Yeah... But you can _not_ call him that. And that's only if you want him anyway-"

"OfcourseIdo!" Shane pulled Reed into a tight hug and rested his chin on Reed's curls. He held Reed there for a minute until the reality of the situation kicked in. "Okay so wait. You're really and seriously buying me a puppy? Have I ever told you that you're the _best___boyfriend ever?" Shane jumped up and down.

Reed beamed. He loved it when Shane was this happy, and more than anything he loved that _he_ had put that beautiful smile on his beautiful face. "What are you going to name him?"

Shane thought for a minute and then his face lit up. "How about Picasso? He was an artist. You're an artist. So if I named the puppy that it would remind me of you even more."

Reed smiled, blushing slightly. "I love it."

Shane beamed at the approval. "Good. And I love you."

"I love you too." Reed reached up on his tip toes and pressed a kiss to Shane's lips before pulling him into a hug.


	8. Birthday

"What do you want to do today for your special day, Reed?" Shane was kneeling on the floor in front of Reed, looking like a hopeful puppy waiting to be taken out for a walk.

Reed -who was sitting on the couch in his and Kurt's room fidgeting with his hands- was quiet for a minute, thinking. He looked at Shane, but then turned away when he finally responded. "I umm, I don't really know…" He trailed off, somehow managing to keep his cheeks from turning red. It was mostly a lie. Reed had a faint idea in his mind, but still wasn't completely sure about it.

Shane frowned slightly. "You don't have any ideas?" Reed didn't respond so he continued. "What do you usually do on your birthday?"

Reed couldn't help but roll his eyes at the memory from last year. "My last birthday the twins practically kidnapped me and took me to this- this horrible place… I'm sure they meant for it to be fun and all, but when it's me that we're talking about, I don't know why they'd even think to take me there…"

Shane's brow furrowed in confusion. "Where did they take you?"

Now Reed's cheeks felt hot. He just now realized he probably sounded overdramatic about the whole thing. "To umm.. To one of those places that have blow up bouncy houses and this huge velcro wall…" He trailed off, feeling incredibly stupid.

Shane tried his best not to laugh, but he just couldn't help it with all of the mental images coming to mind. Reed glared at him, still embarrassed, and Shane got up to sit next to Reed on the couch. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have laughed. It just sounds fun is all…"

"Well maybe it is for people who can actually stand on their own two feet without tripping over nothing, let alone bouncing? I could have broken my leg, Shane!" Reed wasn't exactly mad at Shane, but he wanted him to take him seriously.

"OkayI'msorry, I- that didn't cross my mind at first…" Shane mumbled.

"How could it not…?" Reed asked unbelievingly. Does Shane even know who he's talking to right now?

"I umm…" Shane turned his head away for a moment before looking back. "I was just thinking about how adorable you would look having so much fun in one of those places. Your hair bouncing in front of your face and your perfect smile and laugh and that squeak that you always make when you're startled and-" He stopped himself when he noticed Reed's face was completely red. "I'm sorry, I just couldn't stop talking and you know how I get when I'm like that, like nothing could shut me up. Not even a tornado or the world imploding or-"

Reed quickly leaned over and kissed Shane roughly on the lips. They stayed like that for a good ten seconds before Reed pulled away, pleased with himself. "Well that got you to stop talking."

Shane was still just sitting there, completely speechless. Reed had never once kissed him like that before, but he quite liked it. "Reed- I- what…" He stumbled out, not seeming to find the right words. He took a deep breath. "Wheredidthatcomefrom?" He managed.

Reed blushed once again, but couldn't stop the smile from spreading across his face. "I've been thinking…" He paused, biting his lip. "I know we've always taken things slow, for my sake, but…" It took everything in him not to stumble on his words or back out of what he was about to say. "I want more, Shane. I want more of you. I want to touch you and I want you to touch me and," he paused once again, taking a deep breath. "I'm ready to give myself to you, completely." Despite the blush still ever present on his face, Reed kept his eyes locked on Shane's, registering his reaction.

Shane was completely caught off guard. Pleasantly, but still speechless. After a few moments of silence Shane leaned closer to Reed, placing a hand on his thigh. "You're one hundred percent sure on this?"

Reed nodded. "I'm sure. I want you Shane, and I want you now." And with that Reed practically tackled Shane down on the couch in another rough kiss.


	9. Straight hair

Reed had always been curious as to what he would look like without all of his strawberry blonde curls. Since he was no way cutting his hair, there was only one other option: straightening it.

He knew that everybody else, especially Shane, would make some sort of comment if they knew what Reed was planning to do, so he went and bought a straightener and waited for a time when Kurt and Shane would both be busy.

Today Kurt was out with Blaine, and Shane was supposed to be at dance class, so Reed figured this was his chance. He got back from class, set his book bag down, and went directly into the bathroom, locking the door behind him. He bent down and dug the straightener out of the bottom of his drawer, where it'd been hiding for the past couple days, and plugged it in. Reed wasn't sure why, but he was really excited and nervous all at the same time. He had always had his curly hair at the same style and length since he was five years old.

After a few minutes, Reed took his blazer off -hanging it from the hook on the back of the door- and checked to see if the straightener was hot enough. Reed somehow managed not to burn his hand in the process, but figured it was ready. He picked it up and just stared at it for a minute, only then realizing he had no idea how these things worked. "Umm…" He pulled at one of his curls, shrugged, and put the straightener as close to his scalp as he dared, slowly going over the curl. Reed instantly noticed that piece of hair to be straighter and he couldn't help but grin. He went over the same piece a few more times and by then it was completely straight.

Reed continued the process until he had the entire left half of his hair done, only burning himself twice. He set down the straightener and laughed at himself in the mirror for a minute, putting his face close and shaking his hair. Reed heard a hasty knock at the main door, and then heard the door open and a voice call out.

"Reed? You in here?"

It was Shane. Reed almost fell face first into the bathroom mirror, and ended up accidentally touching the hot straightener. "Ow!"

"Reed?" Shane was inside the room now and walking to the bathroom door. "Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine! Nothing to worry about." Yeah, Shane had nothing to worry about but Reed was just about in full on panic mode. "I- I thought you had a dance class?"

"I did, I got out early. But are you sure you're okay? Can I come in?" Shane tried the door anyway. "Reed… How come the door is locked? What are you doing in there?"

Reed could hear the suspicion in his voice. "I uhh… Nothing. I'm just, umm… Was just messing around." He was stumbling on his words, but had no idea what else to say.

Shane was quiet for a minute before finally responding. "O-oh, well I umm… I can just come back later if you want to finish up, I- I don't want to disturb you if you're doing that or anything-"

"What?" Reed's face turned bright red at the realization of what Shane thought he was doing. "Oh, oh no! No I'm not- not doing that. I was just umm…" He paused and sighed. As embarrassing as Shane seeing him with half straight and half curly hair would be, it would be better than Shane thinking he was touching himself while talking to Shane. "Can you just wait out there for about five more minutes? Then I'll show you what I'm doing…" He took a deep breath before adding, " a-and no, I wasn't umm, wasn't touching myself or anything like that…" Reed's face turned red again just saying the words out loud.

Shane was hesitant, but agreed. "Alright… I'll just wait on the couch then I guess…" And he went and sat down, trying not to be impatient.

Reed sighed in relief, and then picked up the straightener and continued to straighten the right side of his hair. About ten minutes later -and Shane having asked at least five times if Reed was done yet- all of Reed's hair was straight. He looked in the mirror and smiled again, shaking his hair. With it being straight, Reed's hair ended up going just about to his shoulders.

Reed brushed through his hair, making sure it looked alright, and then called out to Shane. "Okay, I'm done…"

Shane rushed over to the door. "So are you going to tell me what you've been doing now?"

Reed could tell that Shane was bouncing up and down, anxious to know what Reed was hiding. "Yes. But- but you have to promise you won't laugh at me or anything…"

"Why would I…? I promise, Reed. Now pleasepleaseplease open the door."

Taking a deep breath, Reed closed his eyes and finally opened the bathroom door. Biting his lip, he opened his eyes to see Shane staring at him with wide eyes and his jaw dropped. Shane remained silent though. "Umm… Will you please say something?"

Shane kept staring at Reed in complete shock. His hair was… Definitely different, and he wasn't sure what to think. It looked so smooth and made Reed look so… Different. For one thing, he looked shorter. And his face somehow looked more grown up. The sight of it all was foreign and interesting and strange, and Shane would have never thought that something as little as hair could make such a drastic change, but it did.

"…Shane?" Reed stood on his tip toes and waved his hand in front of the taller boy's face.

Shane snapped out of it then. "I- I uhh, I-" He paused, attempting to collect his thoughts but it was no use. "You- your hair, it- it's so… So straight and long and flat and different and just- just WOW it- it's umm, itisreallyhotactually. I-" He reached a hand out. "CanIpleasetouchit?"

Reed blushed at everything that just spilled out of his boyfriend's mouth, still trying to understand half of it. "What?"

"Sorry…" Shane took a deep breath. "Can I touch it?"

Reed laughed. "Umm, sure…"

Shane's hand was instantly to Reed's hair, his fingers running through the soft strands, almost disbelieving that this was actually Reed's hair. "It's just so… Straight."

Reed laughed again. "You said that already." He bit his lip. "So… You actually like it?"

Shane looked into Reed's eyes. "Reed, I already said it's really hot." He grinned. "I love your hair any way that you have it. I'm just so used to the curls, but this… This is actually really nice. It makes me seem even taller than you."

"Hey!" Reed protested.

"I'm just teasing!" He smirked, a thought instantly coming to his head. "Hey, what do you say you help me straighten mine, and then we walk down the halls to see people's reactions? I imagine mine was pretty great." Shane laughed, still touching Reed's hair all over.

Reed couldn't help but smile. "It was priceless. I think that sounds great. Let's do this." Reed grinned, and he started straightening Shane's hair.

"Shane, hold still- Shane! Thank you." Reed was trying to finish straightening his boyfriend's hair, which was turning out to be more of a challenge than he originally thought. Shane was just so… _antsy_ and didn't like holding still for very long. "I'm almost done, okay?"

"How much longer? I want to see." Shane whined, wanting to go show off the pair of them and their non-curly hair.

"Well if you hold still…" He gave Shane a look. "Five minutes at most." There wasn't much left to do, just some of the still-curly hair in back, and then whatever might need a touching up.

After eight minutes had gone by -which included a lot of moving around on Shane's part- Reed had finally finished. Shane ended up getting burnt twice from his inability to sit still, and Reed once from well… From just being Reed. "Okay, now you can look."

The sentence had barely come out of Reed's mouth before Shane was up and staring at himself in the mirror. "…wow." It was just so… So different. Like Reed's had been when he first saw it. But a good different. Shane's face split into a huge grin and he turned to face Reed -who was staring at him with widened eyes. "What do you… What? What is it?"

Reed had been too busy before to actually _look_ look at Shane's straight hair. Now that he was looking, he liked what he saw. "I umm… No, nothing's. It's just… Wow. So- so not curly…" Reed reached his hand up and ran his fingers through Shane's hair.

Shane smiled and closed his eyes at the feel of Reed's hand. "In other words, it's straight."

Reed shook his head and snapped out of it, a blush rising to his cheeks. "Shush, you know what I mean." He narrowed his eyes playfully. "Well… Should we go?"

"Sure, I- wait…" He paused, a thought coming to his mind. "Don't take this the wrong way or anything… But do you, or Kurt maybe, have any umm… Eyeliner?"

"…what? What for?" Reed raised his eyebrows at Shane.

"Don't give me that look, just-" He sighed heavily. "Just do you? I want to try something."

Reed stared at him for a minute, curious as to what was going on in that head of his. "Okay, fine…" He pulled open his drawer and dug around until he found the eyeliner he knew was in there somewhere. "Here. Now are you going to tell me-"

"Sit." Shane cut him off, grabbing the eyeliner. When Reed just stared at him, he motioned for the shorter boy to sit on the closed toilet seat. He finally complied, so Shane took the cap off the eyeliner and knelt down in front of Reed.

"W-wait… What are you doing?" He put his hand out to stop Shane and leaned away from him.

Shane rolled his eyes and grinned. "Just trust me, okay?" Reed nodded. "Look up."

Reed leaned forward and Shane began putting the eyeliner on him. It only took a few minutes before he had both eyes finished, also managing not to once injure Reed in the process. "There. Okay, you can look now…" He trailed off, getting a good look at his boyfriend.

Shane was just sitting there with his mouth partially open. "What?" He stood up and hurried over to the mirror. "I-is it that bad? Do I not even want to… look." He looked. "Oh… Wow okay, I didn't know m-my eyes could be so…"

"Big?" Shane finished for him, making his way to stand next to the shorter boy.

Reed nodded. "Uh huh." He leaned closer to the mirror, barely able to recognize himself what with the hair and eyes now different. After a minute he turned to face Shane- who was still just staring at him. "A-are you doing yours too?"

"What? Uhh, oh yeah. Yeah I'll do mine." He re-gained composure and turned to the mirror, now applying the eyeliner to himself.

Reed just stood next to him watching. "Careful now, if you add too much Dwight might think you're a possessed raccoon and spray you with holy water." He tried his best not to smile.

Shane rolled his eyes but couldn't help but laugh. "Like he won't already think we're possessed?"

Reed laughed, putting his head down so he could see his straight hair. "Good point." Shane finished up and turned to face Reed. "Well? Do I look like a wild animal to you?" He grinned.

Reed looked up -fully prepared to give Shane his toughest glare- and once again his eyes widened. "Your eyes, they- wow." He stood up, staring into Shane's eyes. "They just really pop now. Why haven't we used eyeliner before?"

Shane chuckled. "Well I have… Just not for a while." He was looking into Reed's eyes -temporarily forgetting how to breathe- before slowly leaning down.

Reed stood up on his tip toes at the same time, and their lips met halfway. The kiss was perfect -gentle, sweet, and it lasted just the right amount of time. They pulled apart, both smiling goofily at each other.

"Well, should we go? Give the guys something else to look at besides homework and sheet music." Shane grinned.

Reed laughed. "Yeah, I can't wait to see their faces. But oh! Let me change real quick first. Wait here." He ran out into the other room and over to his closet, somehow all without falling.

Shane sighed and leaned over the sink once more, looking himself over in the mirror. A couple minutes later he heard Reed's voice.

"Okay, now I'm ready." Reed walked back to the bathroom door and waited for Shane.

"Okay let's… go." _Holyshitwhatishewearing?_ Reed had changed out of his uniform and into _very_ tight dark skinny jeans, and a light grey button up shirt that was almost as equally tight. Shane finally managed to keep his eyes on Reed's, not daring to glance down again. "You look great." Shane grinned at him, before taking Reed's hand and leading him out of the room.

A few people were in the hall, though none paying the pair much attention at first. They spotted David and Wes walking down the hall and Reed decided to call out to them.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey Reed," Wes replied. They both started to turn. "Hey Sh-" His voice was cut off when he took the sight of the short boy in -David doing the same. "Wh-? Are you… Is _that_-?" In other words both boys were pretty speechless.

Reed turned to Shane and they grinned at each other. "You were right, this _is_ fun!" Reed burst into giggles and the two continued their way down the hall, leaving Wes and David standing there confused. Next they came across Dwight, just coming out of his room. Reed glanced to Shane before calling out to the hunter. "Dwight!"

Dwight jumped. "Geez, Reed! Don't sneak up on me like that!" He turned and froze, looking both boys over skeptically -his hand automatically flying to grasp the pendant around his neck. "A-are you guys okay? What… happened? It's like- Your eyes, did you-" After stumbling on his words for a few minutes his eyes widened in realization and he fled down the hall mumbling to himself, "something's not right, I need to warn the others before it's too late…"

Shane couldn't contain his laughter. "I told you he'd think we're possessed!"

"That was great. Let's find the Tweedles now!" Reed smiled, and they continued their way down the hall. They got to the staircase and noticed the twins bounding up the stairs. When they looked up -almost both tripping- they stopped and stared.

"Dormouse?"

"Little Bat?"

The twins sounded confused, but the look on their faces quickly turned to one of amusement.

"Straight hair and eyeliner?"

"Trying out new _kinks_, are we?"

Reed gaped. "Wh-_what?_ No! We just-"

"Mhmm," Evan grinned.

"Save it you two," Ethan's smile matched his twin's.

"We're not buying it!" They both chorused, running the rest of the way up the stairs and down the hall, not even attempting to control their laughter.

Reed didn't think his face could be any more red. "I, umm… I guess we should have expected as much from them…" He dared a glance at Shane, who was looking at him with an amused look on his face. "…what?"

"Oh, nothing… Just an… _interesting_ concept what they said." Shane bit his lip, trying to prevent the huge smile from spreading across his face.

"Shane!" Reed smacked him in the shoulder and, yep, his face grew even hotter.

"What! I'm sorry… Hey, let's go find Blaine and Kurt, okay?" He grabbed Reed's hand again and they headed down the stairs. Shane had a feeling of where to find his brother, and so the two of them headed for the music room the Warblers always meet in. Just as he thought, both Blaine and Kurt sat at the piano. Shane skipped into the room, practically forcing Reed to skip as well, and stopped just behind the two on the piano bench. "Hey big brother!"

Blaine and Kurt both jumped a foot in the air and whirled around. "Shane, _stop_ doing that!" He finally looked up at his brother for a minute, before looking at Reed, and then to Kurt.

Kurt was staring at the two boys, looking Reed over from head to toe. "I approve of the outfit." He smirked at his best friend. "The hair end eyeliner-"

"Did Shane drag you into this, Reed?" Blaine interrupted.

Reed squirmed under the stares of the other three boys and turned red once again. "Umm…"

"The hair was all Reed." Shane grinned, which earned him a glare from Reed. "Eyeliner was all my idea though."

"Again with the eyeliner, Shane?" Blaine asked, sounding amused.

"You mean you've done things like this before? You just don't seem like the eyeliner wearing type, but I guess you fooled me." Kurt smiled at the younger Anderson before turning to Reed. "That's not _my_ eyeliner, is it?" That comment earned Kurt a look from Blaine. "What? I needed it back at McKinley for some performances. I do _not_ have an eyeliner kink, Blaine."

Blaine just grinned at him. "Alright alright, fine."

"Uhh, anyway…" Shane said, which grabbed their attention again. "Reed and I are just gonna go back up to his room now."

"We… _What?_" Reed squeaked.

Shane grinned at him and squeezed his hand. "You heard me, let's go." And with that Shane dragged Reed back to Windsor and into Reed's room.


	10. Halloween

Reed was standing in the bathroom in the room he shared with Kurt, trying to put the teeth correctly into his mouth. It's Halloween, and the Tweedles were throwing a gigantic party in about an hour. Kurt was coming by soon to help Reed with his hair and makeup to put his costume together. And Shane… Where _was_ Shane at?

"_Ow!_" So the teeth were as sharp as they looked… _Maybe this isn't such a good idea…_ Reed fidgeted with the custom made fake fangs for another minute, until they finally felt right. He opened his mouth and looked at the teeth in the mirror and smiled. _Now how do vampires talk?_ "I vant to suck your-"

"What of mine do you _vant_ to suck?"

Reed whirled around and saw Shane peeking in the bathroom door with a huge grin on his face. "Shane!" He squeaked. "I umm, n- no, nothing. I was just- just practicing…" By now his entire face was hot from blushing and he was trying his hardest not to seem flustered.

Shane grinned even wider. "Practicing what?" He teased.

"Shane Anderson, I _swear_-"

"I'm kidding! I know you're just practicing for tonight… I- I mean your vampire accent!" He added when Reed started to glare at him.

"Don't make me have to bite you…" Reed mumbled, turning back to face the mirror.

"Oh so now there's biting involved?" Shane waggled his eyebrows at Reed in the reflection in the mirror.

"If you don't keep it-" He stopped himself from finishing the rest of that sentence. _If you don't keep it in your pants there will be biting,_ isn't exactly something he wanted to think about, let alone have Shane thinking about. Reed bit his lip to stop himself from talking. "Ow!" He reached up and, sure enough, his lip was bleeding in two places.

"Those things are actually _that_ sharp? Wow… I'll behave, I swear." Shane smiled innocently at Reed. "Are you okay?" He bent down to take a look at the shorter boy's lip.

"Yeah, it's not that bad…" He licked the blood away.

Shane held back a groan at the sight of his boyfriend licking his lips in that way. _Don't even start that train of thought…_ "So, umm, you want to see my costume?" Reed nodded, so Shane whipped his shirt off.

"Whoa, what…" Reed paused -letting his eyes map out Shane's chest for perhaps too long. "Are you doing…" He trailed off, not even caring anymore. "Wh- what exactly _is_ your costume…?"

Shane grinned. "I'm gonna be a werewolf."

Reed just looked at him. "A hairless one? Shane, you have like zero chest hair."

Shane rolled his eyes. "Fine, then I'll be a _sexy_ werewolf." He winked. "Unless, that is, you think I have zero sex appeal as well…" He half teased.

Reed gaped at him. _Is he seriously talking about this? He is isn't he…_ Reed didn't think he could be any more flustered and he had no idea how to respond to that. "Umm…" _You idiot, of_ course _you have sex appeal, are you serious? You have enough sex appeal for the both of us and then some!_ Just thinking about that made Reed blush even more, and Shane knew that something was up.

"Reed?" Reed finally looked up at him. "Do ya think I'm sexy?" Shane grinned before moving his hips in a way Reed wasn't sure was legal.

"If I answer you will you- will you stop dancing like _that_?" Reed wanted to look away, he did, but he couldn't keep his eyes off of Shane.

Shane knew by now how flustered Reed was, which only fueled the fire, and he danced more exotically. "Hmm… Maybe. Maybe if you answer with one hundred percent honesty." He grinned.

Before Reed could stop himself he closed his eyes and it all spilled out. "You honestly want to know what I think? I think that you are the sexiest person I have ever seen. And the idea of you having zero sex appeal is completely ridiculous, because you have more than enough sex appeal for everybody in Windsor." He finally opened his eyes, glancing again at Shane -who was still moving his hips, just less erratically. "A- and I also think that if you don't _stop_ dancing like that, you're going to be a werewolf with fang marks on his neck." Reed bit back a whimper, once again making his lip bleed, but he couldn't care less.

Shane stopped dancing and his jaw dropped. _And here I thought Reed was Mr. Innocent…_ He grinned, and Reed could see something in his eyes. "What? That was too much, wasn't it…"

"No, not at all. I like hearing what you're thinking. That and it's nice knowing I'm not the only kinky one in this relationship." His smile grew when Reed's jaw dropped, and he continued before Reed could interrupt. "Now, I've stopped dancing but…" He paused, stepping closer to Reed so that he was maybe only an inch away from him. "Can I still be a werewolf with a bite on my neck?"

Reed couldn't stop the whimper from escaping this time, and he pulled Shane's neck down to his mouth with more force than necessary, so that he could whisper in his ear. "I vant to suck your _blood_." His voice came out deeper than usual, and he let the words ghost over Shane's ear and saw the shiver that resulted in it. Reed grinned, before finally biting down on Shane's neck and leaving a mark. "There, now everybody will know for sure that you're mine."


End file.
